1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to a bag with self-adjusting straps. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to bags having self-adjusting straps, such as a backpack, which can extend or contract in response to the weight of the bag and size or shape of the user to better distribute the load and provide a more ergonomic fit for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of types of backpacks are known in the art. Conventional backpack designs distribute the load onto the shoulders of the user in a manner which is determined by the length of the shoulder straps. While such designs provide a distribution which is suitable for a given load, when the load is increased the predetermined weight distribution may not be suitable to the user, thereby requiring manual adjustment of the shoulder straps. Additionally, conventional shoulder strap designs fail to effectively accommodate users in dynamic situations such as walking, climbing, and related activities, wherein the relative spatial orientation of the various parts of the user's body changes with movement. As a result, the load is disproportionately placed on one shoulder or the other often leading to fatigued muscles.
A further disadvantage of backpacks known in the art is that the physical distances between the hip and shoulder supports are fixed during use. As a result, raising of the shoulders, for example, causes disproportionate placement of the load onto the shoulders and additionally bending by the user is severely restricted.
Furthermore, adjustment of the shoulder straps in conventional bag designs requires manual adjustment to the shoulder straps, as well as complex buckle/clasp configurations for retaining the fixed strap length. These buckles and clasps often interfere with the user's movement during usage and require advanced dexterity to operate.
Although such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there remains a need for self-adjusting load support straps which overcome the above-described limitations and provide a desired dynamic load distribution.